Cable assemblies with anchors are used for a wide variety of applications, including heavy duty offshore connecting and lifting. Cable assemblies used in such applications are often constructed with what is referred to as a sling with a flemish eye. With a flemish eye, a loop is formed at the end of a cable by dividing strands of the cable and wrapping them over each other. The ends of the cable are secured together using a sleeve. In some instances an adhesive may be applied in the sleeve to secure the cable ends to a main body of the cable. Such known flemish eye cable assemblies have found extensive use in nautical and offshore applications.
However, in some applications, as the adhesive is cured it has been found that the adhesive does not provide sufficient bonding between the sleeve and the cable. This can lead to several problems, including visible cracks appearing on a surface of the adhesive. It would be desirable to provide a cable assembly where this is not a concern.